Immune
by Sunlit Garden
Summary: Ryan's wardrober in his first play at Julliard bailed, so he asks his sister to fill in for the weekend. Little does he know how deep jealousy can run. Rypay.
1. Immune

"Shar, you okay?"

She sifted her gaze to the blonde in front of her.

"Shar?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

He should know better.

She planted a thin smile on her face. "Why wouldn't I be, Ryan? I'm so _proud_ of you!"

"Thanks," he blushed, his eyes briefly lit at her approval. "Kelsie and I have been working on this for a long time, and I'm so glad it's finally going to be put onstage."

"Who wouldn't be? You're so talented, Ry," she crooned, sliding her hand down his silk-covered arm. "I would hire you in an instant."

"Thanks," he grinned, wringing his black hat in his hands. "Will you help me with the costumes this weekend? Apparently Stacy, the girl who would normally do it, transferred right in the middle of our show." Sharpay tsked. "So will you?"

"It's not like I haven't done a quick change before," she teased, looping her arm through his.

"Okay," he nodded, letting out a breath as some of the cast passed by. "I'm nervous."

"Don't be," she said, her gaze narrowing on the girls in leotards. "I'm watching out for you."

* * *

_"Ryan!" she snapped, the only syllable he'd heard for the past few days. Being assigned to help her with her costume was logical, considering he was her brother, but tiresome at the same time. He figured the director just didn't want to subject anyone to more of Sharpay than they had to, and he seemed to be immune. Well, not immune._

_Hands fumbling to push the dress down, he grazed the bottom of her breasts. Swallowing the jolt of guilt, he scrambled to pry the rest of the skintight dress off of her. She bent over to step out of it, her designer underwear clinging to places he had yet to discover. Once, he'd looped his fingers in that and pulled it down about two inches before realizing his mistake. Sharpay was quick, efficient. Within moments she had stepped into the next dress, so carefully laid out for her on the floor. As she yanked it up and over her breasts, he helped pull the backside along, fingers just barely grazing the skin on her back. With a maneuvered tug of the zipper, she marched onstage for the next scene._

_Even though he was supposed to be getting ready for his next scene, Ryan would stay and watch until hers was finished, his fingers tangled in the dress she'd abandoned on the floor, still warm and wet with flesh and sweat._


	2. Chapter 2

"Sharpay, I'm so glad you came!" Kelsie sighed. "Ryan would've been really upset if you had to go back to school."

She glanced up from her cell phone, her legs neatly crossed to prevent anyone peeking up her miniskirt. "Like I care about _school_," she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, he's really glad you're here."

_Duh,_ she scoffed to herself, typing rapidly.

"Actually, I am too."

"Oh?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah. I…I was wondering, if…if you _knew_," Kelsie stammered.

Sharpay made no indication of interest in the conversation other than raising her eyebrows.

Kelsie attempted not to swallow her own tongue. "Um, there's been a lot of questions about Ryan lately. Like, if he's…if he…"

"If he _what_, Kelsie?" she snapped, already exasperated with the mouse of a girl. Apparently college can only do so much for confidence.

"Likes boys or girls. You're the only person who knows him better than me, and I still can't tell. Sometimes, I think he…" Kelsie got a far-off look, "Well, I feel really close. But other times, he pulls away. I'm just not sure. He flirts with girls, but does he mean it?"

A wry grin crept up Sharpay's face, the pink thing almost taking a life of its own.

"Sharpay?" Kelsie asked timidly. "You okay? I hope you're not mad at me."

"Not at all," she said, her lips twisting into something Kelsie had never quite seen before, even on Sharpay. She snapped her phone shut and got up, walking towards Kelsie, "I take this matter very seriously. But is it that important to know what kind of girl—or boy—he prefers? I'm sure he can find something he likes without having to look too far from home."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying, Ryan rarely puts trust in people. And he'd have to trust the girl he likes."

"He trusts me…I think. But I'd like to know," Keslie swallowed.

"Would you?" she smiled. "Well, I guess we'll have to find out."

"Should I ask him out?" Kelsie asked, eyebrows closing together.

"Oh, Kelsie. So naive. So young," she smirked, "Just leave him to me," she warned, tapping Kelsie rather forcefully on the shoulder.

"Um, okay," Kelsie flushed. "Any reason why I can't just do it myself?"

"Ryan can be anything he wants to be," Sharpay replied, "And more importantly, exactly what _I_ want him to be." With a final glower, Sharpay walked away. Kelsie stood shivering by the piano until the director finally called places.

"She really is an ice queen," she muttered under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um," Ryan frowned, "I'm not sure what to say."

"Well? Either you are or you aren't," Luke said, placing his hands firmly on his hips. "You shouldn't tease people like this."

"What do you mean? Have I been _doing_ anything?"

"Oh come on, Ryan. Every time you want to get something, you flirt it out of someone, guy or girl. Are you bi?"

"No." He paused. "Well—"

"Well what?"

"I…I've never really thought about it."

"Well, which way do you swing?"

"I only swing with the punches," he joked lamely.

"Really? Then you better expect some. That is, if you don't charm your way out of them. Flirt," Luke scoffed, turning his back on him.

Ryan stayed with his own thoughts. Did he really flirt his way out of everything, no matter which sex? That sounded more like Sharpay…

"I swing with the punches," he muttered to himself, letting the realization echo in his mind like the sound of heels clicking across the floor. Wait—those were—

"Ry?" Sharpay asked, vaguely concerned. "We need to practice the costume change."

"Hey, Shar? Would you say that I roll with the punches?" he asked.

She smirked. "Only if I'm throwing them. Now get a move on," she snapped, pushing him towards the dressing room.

He stumbled at first, but soon fell comfortably into the give-and-take with his twin sister. Of course she completely loved picking out his costumes, even going so far to make sure they sort of coordinated backstage, just like the old days. She'd send the other girls scurrying for more water, more pillows, more everything. It was like she was living through him, and in a sense she was. It gave her a sense of control to rip the scarf from his neck, pry the shirt from his body, and throw on a coat that she'd doused in her perfume. His pants didn't need changing at all. She wasn't sure if she liked that. Outfits should involve pants too! Then again, she'd noticed Luke trying to catch a glimpse across the stage whenever Ryan was shirtless, even for a moment. Some of the girls did too. After all, he was a dancer. Those muscles had to be used for something.

"Great job, Ry!" one of his admirers grinned.

"Aw, thanks! You too," he said, blowing them a kiss as he headed over to his sister.

"What was _that_?" she said.

"Just giving love to the fans," he shrugged, still giving her his winning smile.

"Well _stop it_. Nobody likes a show-off."

Ryan stared at her.

"What?" she snapped.

He shrugged, walking away.

Folding her arms across her chest, Sharpay made sure every girl _and_ guy in the chorus knew where his loyalties lied.


	4. Smudged

_A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers! I'll do my best to update again soon ^^_

* * *

With Ryan surrounded by adoring fans, Sharpay began to feel a twinge of ugliness. She hated them. It was disgusting. He was disgusting, shamelessly flirting with them as if they stood a chance. She shifted her weight from one foot to another. He didn't know anything that she didn't teach him. Seriously.

And she didn't like that dreamy look Kelsi was sending his way. Who knew what she would confess at the cast party the next day?

The show was a success.

_He_ was a success.

After tonight, he wouldn't need her.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Sharpay was not one to stay by the sidelines. She had trouble every minute Ryan was onstage and she wasn't. Every moment someone else was on. Every moment. Something was ticking inside her, groaning and churning its way to dominance.

"Ryan!" she called, ushering him towards her. He was already working on getting his shirt off, and she quickly wrapped her arms around him, providing the new one. As he wriggled inside, she looped a new belt, hoisting his hips towards her.

"Whoa, Shar. Easy there," he chided lightly. Unamused, Sharpay dug her nails into his pelvis, stuffing his shirt ends into his pants. He squirmed briefly under the judging looks of nearby cast and crew, but Sharpay's glare was enough to keep him silent.

"Am I okay to go out?" he asked, taking a deep breath.

"Sure," she shrugged, planting a huge kiss on the side of his face.

"Shar!" he protested, sliding away from her.

"A kiss for luck," she smirked, looking over his shoulder at his horrified fans.

"I have to go onstage," he blushed, hurriedly wiping the spot where she'd gotten him.

"Break a leg!" she called, fixing her makeup as he scurried onstage, her pink shimmery gloss still smeared on the side of his face. The backup dancers who hadn't seen her little stunt all look crushed as he turned to face them.

When he came scurrying back, she made sure to make eye contact as she licked her fingers. "You've got something on you," she teased, rubbing his cheek. He grimaced, but allowed her to continue smoothing out his skin. "I think it's me."

"Not that I'm complaining, but do you wanna ease up on the affection there, Shar?" he sighed.

"Shouldn't I be proud of my little Ry-Ry?" she grinned.

"Yeah," he said, gently pulling her hand away from his face. "But maybe you could do it in more appropriate ways? I mean, I am nineteen."

"So grown up," she mused, linking her fingers through his as they headed for his dressing room. "And what do big boys do?"

"I don't know."

She flashed a condescending smile to some of the girls backstage as they walked past. As far as she knew, she was the only one allowed into his dressing room. He unlinked his hand from hers as he went to place his hat on the rack, sweat still collected on his forehead. Sharpay easily shut the door behind them and leaned up against it, watching her brother as he held up options for her to choose.

"Green. The one with the bow," she ordered, and he set up his next outfit for his next scene.

"I'm so glad you're here, Shar," he sighed, edging into his chair. "This show is great, but it's really got me beat."

"Of course it does," she smiled, sliding onto his lap so her skirt spread across him. "I'm not there to boss you around onstage."

He smiled, tilting his forehead to meet hers.

"Great minds think alike."

"You wish," she said, leaning in closer.

"I do," he managed to murmur just before the lips met. He tensed only briefly, allowing Sharpay to ease the tension out of his shoulders. They'd done it a million times for theater, and sometimes she would try him on just for size. It was rare, but he was glad that at least she was in a good mood.

"Shar—" he mumbled, adjusting himself out from under her grasp.

"Yeah?" she grinned, biting her lip.

"I need to go back onstage."

"Well then," she said, slowly dragging her thigh across his lap as she got up. "We better not keep the audience waiting."

Ryan jumped as Kelsi opened the door, shoving Sharpay as far from him as humanly possible. At her outraged glare, all he could manage was an apologetic shrug. His sister might not find anything wrong with their escapades, but other people would. Sometimes he wondered if _he_ did.

"Ryan, we're almost ready for Act 2," Kelsie smiled, peering at him curiously. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ryan smiled, glancing at his disgruntled sister.

"Did you…put on lipstick?" Kelsi asked.

"Um…no," Ryan blushed, his fingers immediately rising to touch his lips as he once again glanced at his now-smug sister. "Although I thought maybe it would be a good idea. The audience can read expressions easier with makeup and everything…"

"Don't worry, Kelsi. I've got it covered," Sharpay smirked, sending a wry glance over to her brother.

"Oh…okay," she frowned, shifting awkwardly.

"Is that all?" Ryan asked, swallowing his nervousness.

"Yeah," she frowned.

"Then get out," Sharpay ordered casually.

Ryan managed a smile for the young composer, once again pulling out an apologetic shrug.

Sometimes Kelsi wondered if Sharpay could _ever_ take orders. She clicked the door behind her silently and headed back towards the stage. A girl stopped her on the way.

"Excuse me, but is that Ryan's room?" one of them asked.

"Um, yeah."

"Could you give him these?" she blushed, handing her an envelope and a zebra-striped hat. "It's from the drama club."

"Oh! I guess so," Kelsi managed, half-smiling.

"Don't worry, you got one too," the girl smiled, pulling out a matching, slightly smaller hat and envelope.

Kelsi gasped. "Thank you! This means so much to me."

"Well, you guys make such a great team, we figured you ought to be able to show the world!"

"I just hope he doesn't already have one like it," Kelsi laughed, heading back to his dressing room.

She awkwardly slid the door back open, Ryan and Sharpay turning to face her.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" Sharpay frowned.

"I'll just be a second!" she smiled, trying to break the tension. "The drama club wrote us congratulatory notes. They also gave us these," she grinned, holding up their gifts. "Matching hats! We can be like twins!" she enthused.

A cold silence descended on Sharpay.

Ryan slowly turned to glance at his sister.

_"Twins?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Kelsi froze as Sharpay's expression turned to bitter ice.  
"I…didn't mean—"

"Didn't mean _what_?" she asked through her teeth, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"That…you and Ryan weren't already excellent twins—"

"Because we are."

"The best," Kelsi nodded. "I just meant—"

"I know what you _meant_," Sharpay hissed, eyes flashing.

"No! I…hats!" she tried, offering them up again.

"Thank you, Kelsi," Ryan quickly interceded, snatching the hat and scooting her out the door. "We won't be needing anything else," he fake-smiled, and Kelsi was suddenly reminded of the time he told her that they'd brought their own rehearsal pianist. Rejected. Embarrassed. Confused.

"Oh…okay," she tried, turning to face him one last time. "But if you need anything—"

"Buh-bye!" Sharpay said, slamming the door in her face. The wall vibrated with echoes of the force.

Ryan let out a withering sigh and watched his sister storm to the other side of the room. "Well…that was awkward."

"Tell me about it," she rolled her eyes, quickly flitting to the mirror. "Who does she think she is? Kelsi. And you. Twins? As if. Your complexions are totally incompatible," she scoffed, tossing her hair over one shoulder.

Well-trained in the art of reading her temper-tantrums, he kept his mouth shut and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Ryan, come here," she huffed, her gaze hard with a hint of pleading.

"Of course," he obliged, sidling up next to her to face their oh-so familiar reflection. They used to spend hours in front of them at home, practicing dance moves, coordinating outfits, exploring facial expressions.

"We look like twins, don't we?" she asked their reflection, tilting her head.

"Yeah," he frowned, glancing sidelong at her. "Why?"

"I'm not an idiot, Ryan. It's not like we were _adopted_."

"Yeah. Mom has too many baby pictures for that," he said, smoothing his vest.

"But sometimes…do you ever wish that we were adopted?" she asked, her gaze traveling to meet his reflection's.

"No," he answered plainly.

"No?" she asked, her throat tightening.

"No. You're my sister, Shar. There's no changing that."

Facing the real Ryan, Sharpay inquired further. "You wouldn't want an exchange? Not even for someone nicer…someone with a scholarship?"

"I'm not looking to replace you, if that's what you're asking," he frowned.

"Well," she sniffed, facing the mirror again to fix her hair. "You never know. College can change people."

"You haven't changed," he told her honestly.

"Call in five!" one of the stagehands yelled.

"Thank you, five!" he called back, leaving his gift on the dresser. "I'm gonna go warm up. Try to stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Okay!" Her smile fell as soon as he was out of sight. She immediately snatched the offending hat and stuffed it under a pillow. "Take that, Kelsi," she glared, folding her arms over her chest as she plopped down on top of it.

"Ryan?" some girl asked, poking her head in. She spotted Sharpay bouncing up and down in her seat. "You're not Ryan."

Sharpay narrowed her eyes, halting her bouncing routine on the couch. "What do you want with him?"

"I just wanted him to sign my program," she smiled lightly, her eyes flickering over the blonde's outrageous outfit. "Are you allowed to wear that backstage?"

"Yes. Are you allowed to wear that in public?" Sharpay asked, glancing pointedly at the girl's orange ensemble.

"Just…tell him I came by," the girl managed, backing away.

"Yeah, okay," she scoffed, leaning back. Sharpay's gaze followed the girl as she backed out of the room. Curious, Sharpay crept into the hallway and stalked the girl all the way to where the stage manager was taking notes.

"I totally think you should do it," the SM was saying into the headset. "You two make such a good couple." He laughed. "I bet she loved that. Ice Queen sounds about right."

Sharpay froze, the fangirl forgotten.

"Just do it when she's not around. She'll probably leave before the second act is even over tomorrow night and Ryan will _have_ to sing with you. I've even got a separate cue list that I'm going to give to Jim tomorrow. This is gonna be great. Don't even worry about it. That bottle blonde is too self-absorbed to even realize anything is going on."

Right before he was supposed to go on for his scene, Ryan frantically searched for the hat he knew his sister had hidden, if not worse. He went through the trash first and let out a breath of relief that it wasn't in there, and then he moved to the sofa, thankfully finding it under some pillows. He had to punch it out to try and regain its shape, but the damage wasn't as bad as he thought it could've been. In fact, it wasn't bad _enough_. Sprinting back to his place, Ryan wondered where his sister _was_. He peeked around the curtain but still failed to find that mass of blonde hair with sparkles sprinkled throughout it. Sighing, he wondered if she even watched the show. Typical Sharpay.

"Thank you!" he breathed, waving his hat with a flourish. "And thanks to our very own composer Kelsi." The young composer tipped her matching hat with a smile.

The spotlight swerved drunkenly before shutting off entirely. Ryan tried to peer into the darkness but found that the lights strobed across the stage. After about twenty seconds of pandemonium, the lights went back to normal. "Weird," he murmured, backing off the stage with the other dancers, hand in hand.

"What happened?" they asked a stagehand.

"I don't know. Apparently one of the spotlights got attacked by some kind of dog."

"How on earth did a dog get in here?"

"I don't know. It was apparently just a little one, but it still freaked them out up on the catwalks."

"I'll bet."

Ryan hurried back to his dressing room. "Shar! You'll never guess what happened."

"What?" she quipped, quickly stuffing her bag shut.

"Some kind of _dog_ attacked one of the stage hands. Can you imagine? How did a dog get on the catwalk anyway?"

"I have no idea," she said. "But I'm sure it's been trained for severe situations."

"Are you talking about the dog or the stagehand?" he frowned.

"Both," she smiled. "Now let's get out of here." Sharpay ushered her brother out the door before he could hear the squeal of Kelsi, who'd just found a nasty surprise in her backpack.

"You're certainly in a rush to get home," Ryan noticed as she ushered him into the car via his lower back.

"Yes, well, keeping you perfect is a lot more work than I thought it would be," she mused, kissing his forehead before stuffing him inside. She walked around the back of the car to put her bag in the trunk, peeking in to whisper, "Sorry, Boi" before placing it gently in the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

"So you're sure it wasn't you?"

Sharpay dropped her jaw in mock-outrage. "Don't you trust me?"

"Not when it comes to shows," he frowned.

She waved him off as she dropped her bag on the floor of his dressing room. "Please, Ryan. It's not like I'm competing for a part. This is just showbiz. People do what they can to get what they want."

"So did you do it?"

"What if I had?" she challenged him, hands on her hips. "Are you saying that you'd turn in your twin for a shot in the spotlight?"

"I don't need to turn you in. I've got my spotlight," he told her, unpacking his essentials.

"But what if I did do it? Would that _bother_ you?"

He let out a weary sigh as he took his place in front of the mirror. "Probably not, to tell you the truth."

She faltered. "What?"

"You've done a lot of things, Shar, and I haven't resented you for almost any of them. It's like I'm immune or something," he mumbled, dabbing a sponge in his makeup. "It's probably for the best."

"Or else what?"

"I'd hate you," he said, glancing at her reflection.

Momentarily stunned, her hand flew to her chest. She shook her head slowly. "What?"

"But I don't," he assured her, smearing the paint across the face.

Visibly shaken, his sister resorted to combing her fingers through his hair. "You're the good one, Ryan. Do I always have to be bad?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, his fingers rubbing in the makeup.

"I have to look out for us. And if that means being bad," she said softly, gelling his hair in mock-horns, "Then you can call me the she-devil."

He grinned, glancing at her reflection. "I'm pretty sure half the cast already does."

Cheered, she mussed his hair.

"Ready for the big moment?" the SM asked over headset.

"Yeah," Kesli barely breathed back, nodding. Her stage fright had gotten better, but wasn't completely gone yet. "Breathe," she reminded herself. "And smile." Also, remember that that bitch Sharpay had let her Yorkie take a doodle in her backpack. She had it coming.

She inhaled sharply as Ryan rushed into Sharpay's waiting arms, allowing her to rip off his jacket and wrap her arms around his waist for a new belt. There was something about the way they moved together that always bothered her, especially since the audition when they'd first met. It was a _love_ song and the siblings had turned it into some kind of tap fiasco. Ryan thanked his sister breathlessly before running back out for the final few moments.

Sharpay smiled after him, holding his clothes as she watched him leap across the stage. Kelsi hadn't realized…but maybe Sharpay actually cared about someone other than herself. That thought quickly erased as the blonde's sharp glare turned on Kelsi.

"What?" she asked.

"N-nothing," Kelsi replied. "Just…it's sweet that you're helping your brother and all."

"Kelsi, I forgot to say something to you." Her dangerous thin-lipped smile returned. "Break a leg."

Kelsi gulped, nodding to the stagehand, who "tripped" and splashed a blue slurpee all over Sharpay's perfectly coordinated outfit. She gasped in horror from the cold and almost struck him before two more stagehands pulled her away, silently promising bleach and soap. The blonde bombshell turned on her heel and stormed back to the room. Kelsi breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to the stage. Now she'd get to sing with Ryan. Alone.

_ "You know the words Once Upon A Time. Makes you listen. There's a reason."_

Sharpay stiffened.

_"When you dream, there's a chance you'll find a little laughter, or a happy ever after."_

_No_.

Practically possessed and still dripping wet, Sharpay made her way back to the backstage area. Kelsi was serenading Ryan. They were wearing matching outfits. She resisted her gag reflex, gritting her teeth against a scream. She saw people backstage whispering, rooting for them to kiss. Ryan, taken aback, seemed pleasantly surprised by the serenade.

_Disgusting._

The staff, noticing the sopping wet princess, quickly ushered her out while simultaneously fetching a mop. As she wobbled back to the dressing room, she silently criticized Kelsi's attempt to harmonize with Ryan.

Some voices were meant to be together.

"I never knew you felt that way," Ryan smiled, wiping his face with a towel.

"I've been hiding it for a couple years now, but I figure you might as well know that a lot of my love songs were inspired by you."

"Wow! That's so sweet!" he grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"So what do you think?" she asked, holding her breath in nervous excitement.

"Well, the songs are great. I'm honored to have inspired any of them," he smiled warmly. She nodded, waiting. He took a breath, unsure of how to go on. "And as for the feelings, uh, I never really thought about it, but…maybe."

"Maybe?" she grinned, not sure whether to be let down or excited.

He nodded. "Yeah. Maybe. We can talk about it at the cast party, but right now I've got to towel off and change."

"Okay!" she enthused.

"Thanks," he said, pecking her on the cheek. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," she sighed, watching him walk away.

"Well, Shar, you're free. You no longer have to…" he trailed off, realizing his sister was basically topless, bra clinging to her breasts. "Uh…Shar?"

"Close the door," she grumbled, wringing out another curl.

As he locked it behind him, he offered her his towel. "What happened?"

"Your precious stagehands happened. Look what they did to my Dolce," she whined, holding up a dripping wet tank top. "They did it on purpose."

"Why would they do that?" he asked, putting his stuff off to the side, trying not to look through her semi-mesh bra.

"Probably so _Kelsi_ could have her precious moment with you," she muttered, slapping the shirt back on the edge of the chair.

"You saw that?"

"Heard it," she sniffed indifferently. "You are the music in me. How original."

"Don't be mad," he sighed.

"Mad?" she scoffed. "Why would I be mad? If she thinks she has a chance with you—" she halted as his eye contact broke. "Does she think she has a chance with you?"

He shrugged. "I told her maybe."

"What?"

"I dunno. She's been in love with me for years."

"So?"

"So…don't I sort of owe it to her?"

"You most certainly _do not_!" she yelled. "How stupid are you, Ryan? You don't owe anyone _anything_, especially some pipsqueak who wrote you some songs."

"But isn't this how it works? You led Zeke on for _years_ because he made you cookies."

"I never told him I'd _date_ him," she insisted. "This is completely gross, Ryan." She tried to take a deep breath and approached him again. "If you go out with her just for songs, than you'll have to go out with other people just to get cast. You don't want to be known as the composer's boyfriend. You'd never be recognized for own work," she reached out for his lapels. "And you're fabulous, Ryan, all on your own."

"You think so?" he asked, watching her carefully.

"Yes," she replied hesitantly, not sure if she should amend her previous statement. Her gaze reached his again. "You shouldn't go out with her."

"I seem to remember a certain someone insisting that I take her to prom."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't think she'd fall _in love_ with you."

"Oh," he rolled his eyes back. "_Sorry_."

"Don't apologize," she shrugged. "You're quite a catch. We both are."

When he didn't reply, she moved forward. "Congratulations, Ryan, on a fabulous show, even if it wasn't starring me," she teased. He rolled his eyes, happily accepting her snuggle-hug. As the cold wet material met his skin, however, he was reminded how little clothing she was wearing and how his hands were now on the smooth skin of her back he usually only felt when applying sunscreen.

Attempting to squirm out of her arms, Ryan accidentally bumped against the dresser. "What's wrong, Ry?" she asked, barely loosening his grip.

"W—wet," he gestured,

Laughing lightly, she nodded. "I know. Your little friends made sure of that."

"Here," he offered, quickly unbuttoning his outer shirt. Flattered, she accepted his assistance into it. Absorbing its warmth, she admired his gentlemanly behavior.

"That's hot."

He drew back for a second, a half-grin spread on his face. "What?" He'd heard her mock him in a Paris Hilton impersonation when he'd ask for her opinion, but this was _her_ voice.

"You're hot," she repeated, firmly buttoning the bottom buttons of his shirt around her. "We _are_ twins, you know."

"I know," he grinned, accidentally eyeing her slowly disappearing cleavage. Trying to distract himself, he gestured to her stained tank top. "It's too bad about your shirt."

She glanced at the potentially ruined apparel. "It was like a scene out of Glee. They threw slushie all over me. Now I know how Rachel Berry feels."

"Rachel Berry isn't half as talented as you are," he assured her, wrapping her back in his arms now that she was clothed.

"Thanks," she smiled, brushing her hair out of her face. "You're pretty good yourself."

"Ice Queen takes on a whole new meaning now, huh?" he teased, brushing a bit of the iced drink out of her hair.

"Guess so. But I always have someone to warm me up again. After all, we are pretty hot."

Her sweet smile drew him in, and suddenly he was leaning in. He almost sighed at the contact of her slick cold lips meeting his. Their mouths opened after the initial peck, and soon he was surprised to find his tongue embracing hers. She moaned with pleasure as he held her tighter, his overheated dancer's body warming her fragile wet one. Somewhere in the back of his mind Ryan knew they'd never kissed like this, and that he probably shouldn't be enjoying the way her bra was soaking the front of shirt, pressed hard enough against him that he could almost feel her hardened nipples. His fingers curled further into her hair, and as she pried gently into his waistband, he couldn't remember a single reason why he'd ever wanted to get away from her.


End file.
